


Half-breeds, in Common

by Angelicat2



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Good Lotor (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Prompt: Carrying, Prompt: Enemy to Caretaker, Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Scared Keith (Voltron), Sick Keith (Voltron), Whumptober 2020, could be slight Lotura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Lotor is a prince, ruler of the Galra Empire. He is 10,000 years old, and he is skilled at battle with a sword and at the planning table with his mind.He is no quiznaking nanny, especially not to the ex-Red Paladin. And yet, that is who he is stuck with, a sick Blade.He finds out that they both have more in common than just their half-Galra ancestry.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951774
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Half-breeds, in Common

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go for another fic! It came to mind and I just had to create it! We don't get enough Lotor and Keith interaction so here we go!
> 
> Also ignore the canon timeline. I don't remember what happens where or when...whoops...
> 
> Enjoy!!

Lotor is a patient and strategic man. Prince of the Galra Empire, the son of Zarkon and a long-dead Altean alchemist. He knows battle and cunningness and how to play nice to those he needs to. He's well-versed in all matters royalty should be, and he has been around for 10,000 years. He’s completely interested in alchemy and its wonders. He has ~~four~~ three loyal generals at his hand.

He is not a quiznaking nanny.

“No.”

“Please,” Allura asks as Lotor stares at her, brow rising in irritation, “I would not ask you to do this, but Keith is very ill. Kolivan said he mustn’t be left alone.”

“And what if this sickness is transmittable?” Lotor questions back with crossed arms, “We are both Galra, are we not? This is the Blade I’ve heard about, is he not? The previous Red Paladin?”

“Yes, he is,” Allura nods, face serious, “And the illness does not spread. Keith...well, he never sits still for long. He’s too independent for that, always on the move, you see.”

“Can’t…” Lotor does not _whine_ , “Can’t one of the others watch him? Hunk or Pidge or Shiro or...Lance?”

He winces. Who would want to have that Blue Paladin as their caretaker? Lotor certainly never would. He’d never recover if that were the case. Too loud and jealous.

“I wish we could,” Allura sends him a regretful smile, “But all of Voltron will be needed for the meeting. Kolivan simply cannot keep Keith at the base, for he needs all of his agents and he does not have time to keep an eye on Keith. Not like this.”

“Can’t your advisor?”

“Unfortunately, no,” she winces before rubbing her head, “Coran is also needed at the meeting. He runs the castle, and he knows it inside and out.”

“Well, what about that rebel group?” He asks with narrowed, tired eyes. Taking care of sick people was not his job, and everyone should be well aware of that, “The Green Paladin has a brother there, does she not? Surely he is more capable of caring for this Blade than I am. In case you have forgotten, your Blade has been chasing me with a laser focus, so he won’t want me taking care of him anyway.”

“I understand,” the Altean princess nods before sighing softly, coming closer until she touches his arm, “But we have no one else to watch him. Matt, Pidge’s brother, is out of this system, helping his team take on a mission. We could not contact him even if we had to right now. The meeting will only be for a few vargas, at most. Once that is finished, one of us will be right here to care for him.”

“I…” Lotor glances straight into the other’s blue eyes, relaxing as he finally lets out his breath, “Alright. I will watch your Blade. But if he tries to kill me, I cannot guarantee that he will be alive when you return.”

“Thank you!” She grins happily with relief visible on her face, “This is most helpful! I surely would have asked anyone else if I could have! But thank you so much!”

“Do not thank me yet,” Lotor warns, “I haven’t even met him yet.”

“Okay,” she nods before sighing, “I will be right back.”

He doesn’t get to protest as she disappears around the corner, pink armor fading away within all of the white of the castle. He rubs his face, already regretting agreeing to such a task. He is a prince, not some lowly commoner to care for the sick and injured. He didn’t even know what to do. He surely doesn’t know medicine and he’s never had to deal with the sick in any form. Not really like this.

He feels so out of place.

“Here we are,” his attention is pulled back to the Altean as she comes back into the room, slower than before. She gently holds onto someone who is about her height, easily keeping him upright with her Altean strength as he leans against her, black hair blocking out his face. He’s in a dark grey t-shirt and black pants, red and white boots on each foot. A belt rests at his waist, with a sheath that has a weapon in it, probably his blade. Every step seems to take something more out of the other who sags more and more as they get closer to Lotor, “Keith, Prince Lotor will be watching you for a little, just a few vargas.”

“Lotor?” He asks with brows down in confusion and blankness, scrunching his nose. Allura sends him a stern look, which he probably does not see, “I’m fine, ‘lura.”

“No, you are not,” she glares before shaking her head, “You can barely stand right now.”

“Yes, I can,” the Blade states stubbornly, pushing away from her to stand an inch away from her side. Lotor can see his whole frame shaking from where he stands feet away, but the younger takes no hint in it, “I can stand, see?”

And then he tips to the side, his legs collapsing from under him. With a surprised yelp, he crashes into Allura’s side as she catches him. Now that Lotor looks longer, he can see a flush to the other’s cheeks, bright pink. Sweat clings to him, his flesh so white that it could outdo the smallest paladin. Before long, she grabs him up by the shoulder blades and knees, taking him into her arms. The Blade starts to protest, but soon goes paler, slamming his eyes shut before he rests against Allura’s shoulder, breathing harshly.

“Let us make our way to his room,” she starts for the hall. Lotor follows along just a step or two behind, noting that the lounge isn’t all that far from the barracks where the paladins stay. He waits as Allura opens a door he doesn’t remember anyone using, strolling inside. He joins her, glancing around to see an empty room. There’s no possessions or decorations at all...hmmm...from what he noticed, earthlings had a strange need to clutter their rooms with the stuff they came across. He’s seen the three youngests’ rooms and they are filled with a variety of items. Perhaps this Blade’s training has dictated that he keep a clean room.

“I’m fine,” the Blade protests again as the princess lays him down carefully, scooting the sheets aside to put him into bed, “I’m ‘kay, ‘lura.”

“Just rest, please, Keith,” she frowns at him before moving the blanket over his chest, “For all of us...for Shiro?”

“Dirty,” Keith huffs before curling up slightly, “Mean.”

“I know, and I am sorry,” the princess laughs softly at the Blade’s pout, “But you will be okay.”

“‘Kay.”

“Thank you for watching him,” she sighs as she steps by his side, “You won’t need to provide much besides possibly water. Kolivan said the more he can drink, the better he will feel. He may try to get out of here though, perhaps to the training deck.”

"Alright," Lotor nods, a bit hesitant, "Good luck with the meeting."

She goes with another smile. Lotor sighs rather loudly before deciding to grab some water. He knows where the kitchen is and where the water pouches are located. He can go get some before the Blade even knows he has been gone.

That's his plan anyway, until dark eyes open to stare at him with a vulnerability there. Lotor can feel his eyelid twitching.

"Go to sleep," he commands which gets a little glare from the other, "I will be right back with some water. Do not go anywhere."

The younger sends him a heated look for a moment before huffing in what be dismissal. Lotor practically rolls his eyes before going to the door. He doesn't bother glancing back as he makes his way to the kitchen. Once inside, he's surprised to see the Yellow Paladin there.

"Oh, hey, Lotor!" The earthling says cheerfully before grabbing something, presenting it to him, "I was just about to leave this for you. I put together a care package for Keith."

He hands over the bag, which isn't too heavy. Lotor takes it automatically before raising his brow. 

"Lots of water pouches, a few of his favorite snacks, some food goo," the younger lists off before grinning, "Oh! And I made some food for you too! I'm working on making traditional Galran dishes. I thought you could give me some good feedback, since you know them better than any of the others."

By others, he means the Blade. No one else would sit down long enough to have a meal and a talk with a Paladin of Voltron. Lotor blinks in surprise, as he had been thinking that only Allura tolerates him on her ship. Perhaps he had misjudged. 

"Thank you, Yellow Paladin," he nods, "I must be on my way though."

"Oh, yeah, fair enough," the other agrees with a nod. His brown eyes go soft for a moment, "Take care of him, okay? Shiro would be the one in there, but we had to practically drag him away so he would go to the meeting. This means a lot to us, man. Thanks."

"As I said to the princess earlier," Lotor warns again, "Do not thank me yet. For all I know, he may attack me."

"Oh, yeah," Hunk winces deeply before shrugging, "Keith's headstrong. He spent months searching for Shiro out there when he was missing."

"When the Black Lion was not working?" Lotor asks in shock before schooling his expression. 

"Yep," Hunk nods before shrugging, "Shiro kind of...disappeared on us? And it clearly tore Keith up, since he was gone every single day to find him. I just...thought you should know that. Keith's not a bad guy, just...misunderstood."

Lotor hears the unspoken 'like you' tacked on to the end there. He blinks, holding onto the package harder before relaxing some.

"Thank you, Hunk," he says after a moment, truly meaning it, "I must be on my way now."

The other nods before putting something away. Lotor gets out of the room, not running into anyone else on the way back. As soon as he opens the door, his eyes land on the Blade who now rests on the floor before the door. He looks as though he tried getting to the door, but collapsed there.

Oh, he's one of those people. A terrible patient. Great…

"What did I say about getting up?" Lotor hisses before sitting the package down, grabbing the other up to put him back on the bed. He blinks, feeling how light the other is, perhaps all earthlings are so weightless. He takes the other to his bed, settling him back in before sighing exhaustedly as dark eyes watch him cautiously, "Stay in bed."

"Don't wanna," the other says like a spoiled child, "Should be up. Should be training."

"Well, you should be in bed," Lotor stares at him, "Before I have to cuff you to make you stay. I will if need be."

The younger glares before he shivers, pulling the blanket tightly around himself. Lotor goes back to the package, opening it to get a water pouch, practically shoving it into the other's hands.

"Drink this water."

The Blade glares at his hand as it comes closer, likely since he is Galra and looks it. The other waits for a moment before snatching it up quickly, burying himself under his blankets at the back of his bunk. He keeps an eye on Lotor before shakily stabbing the straw into the pouch, a bit of water slipping out onto his blanket.

Lotor grabs the nearby chair that clearly does not belong in the room before taking a seat far from the other. He has a blade that he can throw and Lotor would very much rather not become a pin cushion, thank you very much. 

They sit there in silence. 

Lotor's thoughts slip to other things like what he'd be doing when he returns to his ship and if his Generals were okay by themselves. It's only his careful eye that catches the Blade trying to sneak away. The younger slides closer to the edge of the bed. Lotor stays equally as silent before raising his brow. The other continues before noticing that eyes are on him. As soon as his eyes meet Lotor's, he curls back up at the back.

Strange earthling…

“If you want water, all you have to do is ask,” he says quietly before sighing, grabbing another bag of the stuff and handing it over. The younger refuses to move, eyeing him still, “It’s not poisoned, rest assured.”

The other doesn’t drink any, merely staring at him harder. He sighs again before grabbing the nearest water pouch, sticking a straw in without looking at it. He quickly takes a few sips before staring right back.

“If I wanted to poison you,” he starts with an exasperated tone, “I would be poisoning myself too. In case you forgot, we’re both half-Galra.”

The younger glares for a second before settling down. Lotor sighs before getting up.

“I am going to use the restroom,” he states carefully, “Please be here when I return.”

And then he leaves. He goes to the restroom like he said, getting finished before he leans against the wall, glad no one will see him like this.

He is a prince. He can handle this. He’ll be fine. Besides, they don’t have much in common besides being half-Galra.

He gets up, shaking off non-existent dust before heading back into the room. The door opens, revealing an empty room. Lotor’s eye twitches rapidly in irritation as he glances around. The bed sheet is still there, as crumpled up as before. But there is no Blade among it anymore.

“Oh, ancients,” he curses before rubbing his face, “I told him not to wander off. Surely he would have listened.”

He sighs for the twentieth time before sitting in his chair, holding onto his forehead.

“When you told me he likes to keep active, you weren’t kidding, were you, princess?” he bites out rhetorically, knowing that she was not there to answer but needing someone to talk to disturb the silence, “Shall I go to the training deck or the kitchen? Hmmm...where would a half-earthling go aboard this ship?”

A tiny sound catches his ear as he blinks. Listening harder, he notes that it’s coming from under the bed. Tilting his head, he kneels down, peeking under there to see that it’s dark there, a space that he never noticed is hollow. His eyes soon adjust thanks to his Galra side, taking in the sight of the other huddling underneath of there. He’s even paler than before, breathing coming in unevenly before his fists clench and unclench silently.

“Red Paladin?”

The younger’s eyes shoot open, not in aggression, but in fear. The other growls slightly, eyes slits like the usual Galra, sclera glowing a pale yellow. He hisses in warning, fangs out and sharper than before, Lotor is sure. Something about this nags on Lotor, that he’s been here before. He had been in Keith’s place too at one point, when he was far younger.

“Young Blade?”

Keith growls louder before hissing again. He curls up tighter before his eyes narrow. There’s claws on his hands, which Lotor notes of, so he doesn’t get scratched. He carefully attempts to grab the younger, but is met with a scratchy voice that shakes with fright and sickness.

“Don’t touch me,” the younger snarls before pressing back further, “Don’t come close. I’ll…”

The other startles as Lotor blinks, staying in place. It’s awfully dank under there, a chilliness that Lotor doesn’t like. How the younger can tolerate it is beyond him.

“I’ll…” The other repeats before a soft sound leaves him, one of defeat and pain, “I’ll be good, promise. Don’t...don’t leave.”

Lotor blinks again, astonished. Why the ex-paladin was acting this way is beyond his comprehension. Unless…

“Don’t send me back,” the younger pants softly before curling up into a tighter ball, “I’m sorry. I’ll be good. Just...don’t make me go back to the home.”

Lotor doesn’t quite know what this ‘home’ is but it can’t be anything too good. The younger must have a high fever or…

Duh...half-Galra. Shit. Quiznak.

The Blade is ill with a sickness that only they get, that only them half-breeds can get. It’s born of heartache and pain and a terrible past and Lotor remembers bits of his own. He had his governess back at the time to care for him and make sure he didn’t wander away from his chambers. Dayak was a strict woman, but she clearly cares for him.

His illness had been brought on by his parents, of whom had ignored him most of his life. His father had been too interested in ruling his empire and his mother...well, she was far too gone. She was a shell of the woman he once remembered and had hoped for. His longing for them brought about the disease that left him ill for many days, in a nightmarish fever that left him broken and jaded.

And now the Blade has the same issue…

“Shhh…” He whispers softly, trying to remember exactly what Governess Dayak did for him back in the day. It had been many lifetimes ago though, so he can’t quite remember, “I will not send you back there.”

“You’re lying!” The other growls before curling up more, all the way at the back corner. Lotor could not reach him even if he wanted to, unless he climbs in under there, and that will do nothing but cause the Blade more distress. He is hiding for a reason, and Lotor thinks he knows exactly why, “Everyone sends me back! You will too, and the next person, and the next one after that.”

“I certainly will not,” Lotor speaks carefully, “No one here is sending you away.”

“You will,” Keith says stubbornly, “You will. Everyone has. Dad...died. Mom left me, didn’t want me. No one wants me.”

That strikes a chord within his heart. He knows the feeling intimately, as if it is his own. It is his own, in many ways.

“Hey, I get it,” Lotor settles down cautiously, “Family is important, but sometimes family isn’t kind back when you need them, right? My mother left me too. I always questioned if it was my fault, me being half-Galra, for she was an Altean. She was never there, not really.”

“Yeah,” the other breathes softly, eyes watching him carefully, but with more hope there, “Never knew mom. She just...left. I...did she leave because I’m broken? Because I’m worthless?”

“Most certainly not,” Lotor growls back, softening up when the other flinches, “You are not broken or worthless. You are the Red Paladin, a Blade, and a half-Galra thriving in the world that hates you, hates us. Never say such things about yourself, for you are better than that.”

The other tilts his head, a soft sound leaving him as he blinks tiredly.

“Shiro said the same thing,” he answers after a moment, making Lotor blink this time. There’s that name again, attached to each other like a magnet. There’s something so sweet in his tone, “Back a long time ago. Said that I can’t give up on myself.”

“Then he sounds like a good man,” Lotor nods before he gets an idea, seeing the tension fading from the younger. The Blade needs to feel safe for the illness to pass quickly. It does not matter how much water or food he may devour if he feels unwanted and cornered, “Tell me more about this Shiro of yours.”

“He’s nice,” Keith hums softly before uncurling slightly, “I like him. He’s always believed in me, when no one else cared. Heh…”

“What’s so funny?” The Galran Prince asks as he grabs up the blanket and a pouch of water, scooting them under the bed before glancing around for a bunch more sheets. The younger would need a nest to get better, softer and warmer.

“I stole his car when we met,” the Blade snickers softly, as Lotor blinks in surprise. This ex-paladin sure fits the Red Lion, from what he’s hearing, “I stole his car and he still got me into the Garrison. He always made time for me, to hang out and help me with homework. He took me out for hoverbike races and even taught me how to dive off a cliff.”

“Oh, so you get some of that recklessness from the Black Paladin?” Lotor snorts as he rolls his eyes, “I thought it came all from you.”

“Nope,” the other grabs up the blanket, curling up in it awkwardly, “Shiro taught me a lot. He’s…”

Keith pauses for a long moment, sighing loudly. Lotor uses this time to grab some more blankets from the small closet to the side, happy to see that the sheets are clean and tidy. He carefully places them under the bed, watching as Keith takes them into his hands, putting some down for a bed and using others to cover up.

“He’s not invincible,” Keith says after a moment, eyes watching him with a small shine, “He’s the leader, and he’s always had to keep up an image of peace and calm, the Golden Boy. But...he’s not much older than me, than us. And sometimes...he takes those responsibilities too hard. He’s...strong but not invincible.”

The younger pauses before sighing, eyes losing their glow.

“And you remind me of him.”

“Oh, really?” Lotor blinks, “How so?”

“Leaders who have to keep an image of calm,” Keith breathes out before opening a water pouch, taking a deep sip, “But sometimes they wish they can let go, for a little. Shiro is reckless too, taking risks even I won’t...And I’m guessing you have someone who’s loyal to you like I am to Shiro.”

“Yes,” Lotor nods, a tiny smile on his lips at the thought, “Acxa is. I suppose you may be right.”

“I would give up everything for Shiro,” Keith answers back with a soft frown, “Voltron, the Garrison, the universe. I just...he deserves so much better especially after what the world has put him through.”

“And I am sure you deserve better too,” Lotor sighs before resting his head on his hand, his voice softer, “We all do. But sadly, the universe will not give us a break.”

“Yeah,” Keith breathes out before nodding, “Yeah.”

“You should tell him,” Lotor speaks up after a dobosh, getting a hum of wonder from Keith, “Tell your Shiro that you care about him.”

“I have,” the younger shrugs before nuzzling into his blanket nest, “He knows.”

“No, I mean your feelings,” Lotor sighs at the clueless look on Keith’s face, “Young Blade, it is quite clear that you have something for Shiro and he back to you. I was told by your Yellow Paladin that your Black Paladin was ready to be here by your side without a moment’s hesitation, despite the meeting he has to attend.”

“That’s just how Shiro is,” Keith shrugs again before nuzzling the blankets again. A gesture a kit does when seeking out comfort. Oh, ancients, the Blade is young. Lotor has long grown out of the instinct, “He comforts others.”

“I doubt he does so readily with anyone else,” Lotor laughs softly, “Why I bet that as soon as the meeting is done, he will be the first to burst into this room to care for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A moment of silence hangs around them before the younger shifts.

“Thanks,” he smiles back before burying himself more, “For helping me.”

“I have been where you are now,” Lotor says with genuine sincerity, “It is a half-breed disease, one that no full person can get. So I understand the feeling well. There’s fear and ugly things. But I have gotten through it, so you shall too.”

“Okay.”

They both lie there in silence for what must be two vargas. It’s comfortable, Lotor must admit. He loves the feeling of peace that comes, no one watching him as the exiled prince who is hated by his people for being half-Altean. Before long, the door opens up as Lotor glances over at the white metal. In comes the Black Paladin, still dressed in his armor.

“Keith,” he says softly before glancing around, eyes landing on Lotor. Lotor rolls his eyes, pointing under the bed. Grey eyes instantly go to the spot, the man getting on his knees before peeking into the groove. As soon as he sees Keith, he snickers fondly, “Hey, buddy. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith nods before grinning back just as fondly, “I’m better, thanks to Lotor.”

“Really?” Shiro glances over at the prince in shock, “Thanks for helping him out.”

“My pleasure,” the other nods before he gets to his feet, “He should get back to normal soon, as long as you stay here with him.”

“I will,” Shiro says breathlessly before sighing, “I got you, Keith. I’m here.”

Lotor doesn’t see his smile, but he can imagine it as he starts for the door. At the last tick, he remembers that Hunk had made some food for both of them. Opening the bag, he takes out the one he knows by smell before handing Shiro the other one.

“Your Yellow Paladin said these were Keith’s favorite.”

“Thanks.”

With that he leaves the room, taking a bite of the snack in his hands. He blinks, since it actually tastes like what he remembers this to be. Amazing. He’d have to tell the younger that when he next saw him. As it is, he should perhaps tell Allura that the deed is done and her paladin is better.

And next time, he would not underestimate what they had in common.


End file.
